


Alphabet Soup (Kitkat) Ryo Shishido

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [11]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Mm~” You murmured, taking another bite of the blissful, chocolate covered wafer.Shishido scoffed, glancing at you. “It can’t be that good. It’s just a candy bar.”
Relationships: Shishido Ryou/Reader
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Kitkat) Ryo Shishido

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 140 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Shishido ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **K** is for _kitkat_ ]

“Mm~” You murmured, taking another bite of the blissful, chocolate covered wafer.

Shishido scoffed, glancing at you. “It can’t be _that_ good. It’s just a candy bar.”

“It’s the **best** candy bar!” You argued before taking another bite.

“Let me try it then,” he demanded. “I bet it’s not even that good,”

Before you could respond, Shishido leaned in, lips pressed roughly against yours. His tongue lapped at your lips, wriggling its way into your mouth so he could steal some of the chocolate you loved so much. He pulled away after a moment, licking his lips in satisfaction.

“I admit, it _is_ pretty good…” he smirked, running his thumb across your bottom lip. “Or maybe that was just you.”

You blinked in surprise before offering him a coy smile. “Wanna find out~?”

Shishido didn’t hesitate to accept your invitation.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
